monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tochika
Tochika is one of the tiniest yet most important villages on Pangaea. The people are originally from a large area called Lemnos, centered around a floating Shrine dedicated to Colona, the sun god. Supposedly because of their dedication and love of nature, Colona first entrusted the Tochikans with the saucer stones containing monster DNA. The Tochikans used the shrine to unlock the saucer stones, and at first were very judicious as to how the monsters were used and who raised them. But eventually, fame overtook their desire for purity as people came from all over Pangaea to receive "monster pets." The advanced Pendant civilization in particular began using science to find ways to subjugate monsters and reseal/package/commercialize them. DNA was spliced, and soon man-made monsters and new species began popping up all over. Eventually Bragma (the first Shrine Master) closed the Lemnos Shrine and it said that it vanished soon after (much of this takes place in Monster Rancher 3). Not too long after that, war broke out across Pangaea, and the Phoenix lord Suzaku came to the village elders in Tochika for help. Knowing he would have to sacrifice himself in a battle against Moo, he entrusted the Tochikans with one of several magical stone relics that would help them find his soul and revive him in times of trouble. The small village that exists on the Tochikan ancestral land now is home to the only remaining bloodline of these people. They are said to have special knowledge and inherent power over the technology and artifacts from the ancient age. Holly is one of these descendants, as is her Father (explored in depth in the anime series). This village was eventually overrun by Naga and his forces when Moo tried to take over that area, but after the Phoenix returned the village was rebuilt, and the people took up the task of guarding the nearby Warp Gate. The current village of Tochika is still nestled in the Zehn Mountains, in the center of Antalya. The people who live there are deeply rooted in their traditions, and the village is still led by an elder. In Monster Rancher EVO, you visit the village and meet the current leader, Kazuma. Other characters from the series who are part of the Tochikan line are the the three originals, Gadamon, Fleria and Bragma; Rio and her father, the king mentioned in the anime; Holly's mother, grandfather and grandmother; and Abel, the city leader when Naga attacks. A long time ago,the people in charge of monster training and regeneration were called the Tochika. Fleria and Gadamon, who appear in many myths, were probably two of the Tochika. Eventually, the Tochika shared their monster training skills with the general population. For this they were revered by many people, and this likely explains why they were worshipped as deities in later generations. -"Cox's Files, #1-2" MR4 Gallery Floating_Shrine.png|Ancient Lemnos Shrine Tochikan_coliseum_1.png|Ancient Tochikan coliseum Tochikan_coliseum_2.png Tochika_village_layout.png|The view above the village Holly's_thinking_spot.png|Holly's thinking spot Tochika.jpg|Modern-day Tochika in Monster Rancher EVO Category:Cities, Towns and Villages